


Old friends, New Enemies

by Andromedanewton



Series: Anita Blake (My Minor Canon-Divergence) [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Smut, might have missed some tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the events that have transpired since he came into her life, Micah decides Anita and he need a day to themselves, getting to know one another and spending some quality time as Nimir Raj and Ra, but when does anything in Anita's life go according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first foray into a slightly more canonically correct Anita-verse, which like my other series I have had sitting around for years!  
> Set after NiC (I can't remember how much after or if it includes events in CS, sorry!). Anita and Nathaniel are not yet anything other than Nimir-Ra and pomme (although that will come eventually, promise!), Micah is still all shiny and new, and in my head when I wrote it Edward didn't know about Micah, they hadn't met, and this covered it for me. I also love Edward's nickname for Micah. I think it's cute! Compared to my other fics this is much shorter but I don't think that makes it any less enjoyable.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

I woke to a tickling sensation on my nose. I screwed up my face but it didn’t stop so I opened my eyes. Micah was laying so close to me I couldn’t focus on his face. His green eyes were shining in the sunlight streaming through the open drapes and I blinked against it. He was using one of my curls to brush my nose and I moved a hand up to stop him.  
“What time is it?”  
“Time you got up. We’re going out.”  
“But it’s my day off.” I groaned and tried to pull the sheet over my head which didn’t work because he was laying on it.  
“And we’re going to make the most of it.” He insisted as I rolled onto my stomach and put my pillow over my head. “Come on. You promised me we’d spend some time on our own and I’m holding you to it.” He ran his fingertips down my spine bringing goosebumps to the surface.  
“What time is it?” I repeated.  
“After eleven.”  
I rolled onto my back and stared up at him. His dark curls were damp as though he’d only just showered, a small smile played on his lips. He was wearing the forest green polo shirt I’d bought for him, I mean me…okay, I mean us, and a pair of navy blue shorts. We’d fed the ardeur at around ten and fallen back to sleep, or at least I had. I’d not got in from work until two am.   
“You mean I’ve had…eight hours sleep?”  
“Yep.”  
“Doesn’t feel like it.”   
“If you’ve slept well it never does.”  
I sighed and sat up. The bed seemed surprisingly empty with just the two of us but we’d been the only ones here all night. Nathaniel had been working and had stayed over with Cherry and Zane. Strange that.   
“I’ll go get washed up.”  
I showered and when I got back Micah was no longer in the bedroom but I followed my nose to the smell of fresh hazelnut coffee. He was sitting at my kitchen table with two mugs in front of him, one was my favourite baby penguin mug and he held it up to me as I approached. I sipped it lightly and found it was perfect.   
“Turns out I was right about you.” I said sliding into the seat opposite him.  
He frowned and tilted his head slightly. “In what way?”  
“The coffee’s perfect. You are too good to be true.”  
He laughed then and I felt my stomach do a flip at the sound. God he was…what? Perfect? Yep that just about covered it.  
He reached across the table and took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “But I am true, Anita. And I’m all yours.” He smiled as he said the last.  
I looked down quickly feeling a blush starting somewhere near my ankles starting its migration north. “So what’s the plan for today?” I stared intently into my coffee cup.  
“I thought we’d spend the afternoon at St Louis zoo and go from there. You know their new Penguin and Puffin Coast just opened.”  
“Really?” I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. “Sounds good.”  
“We can leave whenever you’re ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

I was ready twenty minutes later. The day was a balmy hot one. Read that as hotter than hells mouth, unusual for this time of year, but it was one of those last hot days before winter took hold that you try to enjoy and we were grateful for the air con on the ride to the zoo. Micah insisted on driving giving me time to relax. Yeah, that’s right. Micah thought I needed to relax. Can’t imagine where he got that impression. Don’t get me wrong though, I was loaded up. My Derringer sat happily in the right hand pocket of my shorts, the left holding a couple of spare clips, one for the derringer, one for the Browning which was in its usual place in my shoulder holster. I was wearing loose shorts (so the pockets didn’t seem to bulge too much) with a scarlet tank top. Black Nikes and black sports socks with red trim finished my outfit. Apart from the oversized men’s shirt I was wearing to hide my Browning and wrist sheaths of course. Micah had convinced me not to bring anything with me but ID and weapons. Today was on him.  
We arrived at the zoo and Micah bought the tickets while I looked at the map. Penguin and Puffin Coast was at the north end of the park but there was plenty to see in between.  
“I thought we’d go this way.” Said Micah, putting an arm around my waist and pointing in an anti-clockwise direction. “Go to the herpetarium and primate house.” He moved his finger around as he spoke. “Round to Big Cat Country, then the antelope and giraffes, up the middle here past the sea lions and stop for some food at the lakeside café.”  
“You’ve really done your homework.”  
“I’ve been planning this for a bit.” He shrugged. “I tried to think of something you’d enjoy.”  
“I think I’m definitely going to enjoy this.” I said turning to face him.  
“That’s the idea.” He kissed me softly and we went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever think what would happen if Anita met a real leopard? Or how pissed she would be if her date with Micah was spoiled? Yep, you get both.

It had all been going so well but then we reached Big Cat Country, which was an experience in itself. I hadn’t thought about how actual big cats would react to Micah, never mind myself. Micah had gone back to the main desk to pick up a pamphlet containing a copy of the map leaving me at the entrance to Big Cat Country. I walked inside a little way and stood against the wooden rail that surrounds all the cages. I watched the entrance for Micah and only realised something was going on when a woman with two small children walked past, the children pointing I thought at me. Paranoia always being my best friend I moved my hand to my Browning and slowly turned. There was a leopard in the caged area behind me, black and sleek and rolling around on its back as close to the fence as it could get. It sat up as I looked at it and started rubbing itself against the fence. I glanced around and found no one else in the area, but the tigers from the cage directly behind me and the lions further on had moved to the edge of their cages nearest me and sat watching me with interest. I felt conscious all of a sudden and walked further into the area. I glanced around and found all the cats watching my progress except the leopard who walked beside me, pacing me exactly. I stopped, it stopped. It was obviously something to do with being Nimir-Ra but how I wasn’t sure. I mean we’d thrown around the idea that I had were-leopards as an animal to call just like a master vampire, and even had a servant tied to me by blood; admittedly he was a vampire but still. But did it cover real leopards? We’d never thought to test the theory; I mean how many leopards do you find in St Louis? At least one apparently. I felt Micah walk up behind me and as he approached the leopard backed up and a low growl emitted from its throat, its fur on end and baring its teeth.  
“Micah, stop.” I held out a hand behind me and felt him still about three paces from me.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Back up a bit.” He did and the cat calmed a little. I glanced around again and found all the other big cats standing now, hackles raised. “Shit.” I said.  
“Anita?” I could hear the concern in Micah’s voice.  
“I’m okay. But, watch.” I walked back the way I’d come and again the leopard paced me. The further we got from Micah the less agitated it became until I thought I could hear a soft purr coming from it.  
“It’s following you.”  
“And the other cats are watching me too.” I looked at him stood in the middle of the path. He glanced around at all the other cats sitting peacefully in their cages now that Micah was nowhere near me. “I think we should move on.”  
“No argument here.”  
I walked towards Micah aware of the leopard following my every move and its purr turning to a growl the closer I came to Micah. He held out his hand and I took it. This seemed to distress the leopard more and it was snarling and spitting as we moved out of sight.  
“What the hell was that all about?” I asked once we were clear.  
“You’re Nimir-Ra.” Micah said pulling me against him. “You’re alpha to him, he was just abasing himself to you.”  
I sighed and rested my cheek on his shoulder. “I had no idea that would happen with a real leopard. Why didn’t he like you?”  
He laughed softly. “I’m your mate. I think if he’d been free I might have had a fight for your affections on my hands.”  
“You are kidding, right?” I moved back to look at him.  
“No.” He shook his head. “No, I’m not.”  
We continued to work our way around the park as per Micah’s plan and reached the Sea Lion feeding area just as they were starting to feed. We stood and watched for a while then moved on to the café. We looked out over the lake as we ate cheeseburgers and fries. Micah’s knee kept brushing mine when his hands were both busy with his food. I smiled at him. I was having a hard time keeping my hands to myself too. We finished up lunch and looked at the map Micah had. We would walk through the birdhouse, round the bird garden, then onto Jungle of the Apes and small mammals. Then Penguin and Puffin Coast. I was looking forward to that. The blurb I’d seen so far promised “Visitors follow a rugged coastline to Jones Family Humboldt Haven, the outdoor home of Humboldt penguins. Here a 22-foot-waterfall plunges into a misty tidal pool. Above the pool looms a craggy rock outcropping, with six Humboldt nesting chambers carved into the face of the rock. Windswept grasses jut out along the stony shore.” If it was as impressive as it sounded I was going to be very happy and Micah was going to get some serious brownie points on top of the gazillion he’d already earned today.  
“So how are you going to spend them?” I asked as we watched a blue-faced honeyeater in one of the six aviaries.  
“Spend what?” He turned towards me, a frown knitting his brow.  
“All the brownie points you’ve earned.” He smiled and I felt my heart tighten. I wanted to shout ‘Hey I made him smile like that! Yippee!’ but kept my cool. Damn he had an effect on me.  
“Brownie points? How many have I accumulated?” He turned and leant against the railing sideways.  
“Well, if you start claiming them I’ll let you know when they’re back in numbers I understand.”  
He laughed slightly and stood up straight. He moved closer until our bodies were touching and a small jolt of electricity ran through me at his touch. He put one hand at the base of my spine and the other caressed my cheek. I rested my hands on his shoulders, fingers playing with his curls. “Where can I spend them?” He asked softly and brushed his lips against mine. “Here?”  
“Mmm. We accept brownie points here.” I whispered back.  
“I think I’ll make my first claim then.” He kissed me and my response was immediate. I made a small inarticulate noise low in my throat as his lips fed at mine. I felt my beast pushing against him and his respond, rubbing against each other like overgrown, killer kitties. The scent, feel and taste of him filled my senses blocking everything else out until there was just him. I could feel him growing hard against my groin and I had a vague idea that we might not make it to Penguin and Puffin Coast when he slowly broke off the kiss. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled as our breathing returned to normal.  
“Did that knock it down any?” He murmured.  
“A bit.”  
“I’ll claim some more later.”  
“I should hope so.” I felt his arm stiffen on my back and I glanced movement over his shoulder.  
“We have company.” He said softly into my hair.  
“I noticed.” I leant into him and looked at the two men now approaching from behind Micah. They screamed hired muscle. One was tall, white and bald, his tight t-shirt straining against his chest and arms. The second was short, and almost as black as ebony. His hair was shaved up the sides leaving his ears stranded like little islands on the sides of his head. “How many?”   
“Just the one.”  
“Two behind you. Any weapons?”  
“None visible.”  
“Okay. None here either. Stay still.” I ran my hand slowly down his chest towards my Browning but was interrupted by a deep voice from behind me.  
“No, no, Ms Blake. No guns. I assure you there is at least one weapon trained on you and your friend.”   
We broke from our embrace and put our backs to the railing. “What do you want?” I asked taking in the third man. He was small but wiry. His dirty blonde hair was perfectly cut and his suit tailored to perfection. If he was packing it didn’t show. His face was indistinct, not someone you’d look at twice in a crowd, but his smile was slight and cruel.  
“To extend an invitation.”  
“So extend it.”  
He nodded once. “Our employer wishes to meet you. If you’ll come with us.”  
I shook my head. “So get him to set up a meeting like any normal person. It’s my day off.”  
“You can either come with us willingly or by force. The choice is your, Ms Blake.”  
I glanced at Micah who raised an eyebrow.  
“Before I agree, who is your employer?”  
The man smiled and the two gorillas chuckled. “That would spoil the surprise. So which is it?”  
“Force.” I said and stepped away from the fence to face him. Micah moved to face the gorillas.  
“Ms Blake, we only want you. We could just shoot your friend here.”  
“You shoot him and I’m going no where.”  
“You won’t have a choice.” So far no one had drawn a weapon but they said they had us covered regardless. Risk that they didn’t have silver bullets and that they wanted me bad enough not to shoot me or go quietly? If it was just me here I’d have risked the fight, but not Micah. I knew he could handle himself but I just didn’t want to risk him.  
“Micah.” I reached back with my left hand and brushed his wrist. “Fine, we’ll come.”  
“Anita?” Micah said.  
“It’s okay, Micah.”  
“Just you, Ms Blake, not your friend.”  
I shook my head. “No.”  
“This is not a negotiation, Ms Blake.” He walked towards us slowly as did the two gorillas. I had a sense of them drawing weapons as Micah’s hand clasped the one I had on his wrist. I could feel the tension humming from Micah’s back against my own and down his arm to my hand.   
The men were merely feet from us when a group of laughing school children led by two teachers rounded the corner. As the men glanced towards the group Micah sprung into action. He moved lycanthrope fast, pulling me along behind him. He ran in the opposite direction of the children and I knew we were out of sight before the men even realised we were gone.  
We ran past the antelopes and Micah asked; “Who the hell were they?”  
“No idea.” I said. I pulled my federal marshal badge from my pocket, glad Micah had reminded me about ID, clipped it to my collar then drew my Browning. People were yelling and running at the sight of the gun but at least I had a badge showing I was a good guy.  
A soft sound passed my ear as we passed the door to the birdhouse and suddenly Micah’s legs gave out from under him and he fell. I was so close behind him I fell onto him. I rolled quickly to my feet in a low crouch and scanned the area then glanced at Micah. He was trying to get to his feet. A small dart stuck out of his neck.  
“I’m alright.” He said, pulling out the dart. His lycanthrope metabolism had already processed the poison. He pushed himself up as I scanned the path again. Then I saw it. A slight movement in the trees. I acted on instinct hoping it wasn’t some stray animal and fired. I aimed low, around knee height, and was rewarded with a scream. I walked slowly towards the tree line with my gun in front of me, Micah close behind. A man was lying on his side, his hand holding a bloody wound in his thigh. A gun lay beside him. I took in his looks quickly. Short blond hair, dressed all in black, cold blue eyes and dead, not literally, but inside. I kicked the gun away and crouched beside him.   
“Who do you work for?” I asked. He shook his head, frowning heavily at me. He was young, perhaps younger than me. I moved the Browning to rest under his chin. “Who do you work for?” I repeated. He just smiled a cold smile, not reaching his eyes and I recognised the look. Edward had that look. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You tell Van Cleef…” his eyes flinched at the name. Bingo. “That next time he wants to meet me to show up himself.” I backed away and put up my Browning. I saw park security running towards us and I raised my badge, letting them know I was a good guy.  
“Hold him until the cops show.” I said to the first guy to arrive. “I need to make a call.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita reaches out to an old friend for help.

My cell was in the glove compartment of my car so I sat in the passenger seat with my feet dangling out the door. Micah sat on the step by my feet, a hand on my bare leg. I was grateful for his calming touch.   
Guess who I called? I left a message with Edward's answering service and let out a huge sigh. Micah stood in front of me and I slid onto my feet and into his arms. What the fuck was going on? Why would Van Cleef send someone after me? Well that answer seemed vaguely easy to answer; he wanted to meet me. I knew from the very small amount I’d heard about Van Cleef that he might like to get me on his little squad but that wasn’t going to happen. If I wasn’t willing to consider being an FBI agent I sure as hell wasn’t going to go willingly to Van Cleef. But then he hadn’t wanted me willing, had he?  
I leant my head on Micah's shoulder as he traced slow circles on my back with his thumbs. I did not want to be on Van Cleef’s list for any reason. I lifted my head slightly and looked into Micah's yellow-green eyes. “Did you keep that dart they hit you with?”   
“No.” He shook his head. “Should I have?”  
“Maybe.” I shrugged. “Who knows? It might not be a bad idea to find it again though.”  
“Okay. That won’t be a problem.” Micah locked up the car and we walked back towards the entrance, which was now swimming with uniformed officers. I heard a car pulling up behind us and the door open but ignored it. I hoped we’d find the dart before the cops did, if they did at all. With all the people you get at a crime scene it might have been trampled into the ground by now.  
“Blake!” I turned at the sound of my name and saw Zebrowski heading towards us.  
“Zebrowski, what are you doing here?” I frowned.  
He and Micah nodded a greeting to each other. “Someone told me Anita Blake had made an arrest at the zoo.”  
“I didn’t arrest him, Zebrowski. I just disarmed him.”  
“And almost dis-legged.” Zebrowski replied. “I hear he’s on his way to hospital.”  
“He tried to shoot Micah.” I shrugged. “I’ll ask again Zebrowski, why are you here? This isn’t a preternatural crime, just some nut with a gun at the zoo.”  
“If you’re involved Anita it always turns into a preternatural crime at some stage.” I rolled my eyes but he ignored me. “Anyway, if someone’s taking pot shots at my favourite kitty cat I’d like to know.”  
I wasn’t sure if he was talking about Micah or myself. I’d told him so many times I wasn’t a lycanthrope of any flavour and as far as he believed me he still got a rise out of suggesting as much.  
“Alright. Point made.” I turned and walked back towards the entrance with Micah and Zebrowski in tow. The uniform let Micah and I pass without a second glance, I was the fed that brought down the armed maniac on their turf, and on further examination of Zebrowski's badge let him through too.  
“So what happened?”  
I thought for a moment. I had no idea how I was going to get out of this one easily. Maybe the truth would be good for a change.  
“Nothing happened. We were here on a date and some guy approached us and threatened us. He got distracted and we ran. Then I spotted him lurking in the bushes and shot him.”  
“Really?” Zebrowski raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, really.”  
“So at what point did they take a pot shot?”  
I mentally kicked myself. No other shots had been fired apart from mine. “They didn’t use a regular gun. It was a tranquilliser of some sort I think.” I said defeated.  
Zebrowski stepped back clutching his heart. “Oh my, Anita, did you just…did you just tell…THE TRUTH?”  
“Fuck you.”  
He was grinning at me. “So how do you know it was a tranquilliser?”  
“It hit Micah.”  
Zebrowski looked him up and down with raised eyebrows. “It does have some advantages.” Said Micah with a smile. “We process toxins quicker.”  
“What happened to the whatever it was he shot you with?”  
“I dropped it.” Micah shrugged.  
“Think you could find it?”  
I glanced at Micah and hoped he knew what to say. “Maybe. I’ll have a look.”  
Zebrowski was now staring at a large man in a tweed jacket waddling towards us, sweating profusely in the heat. He was about five five and well over fifty. He was quite overweight and his greasy dark hair receding but not so far that he hadn’t attempted a comb over. A police badge shone on his belt like an off centre buckle. And he didn’t look happy.  
“Go see if you can find it.” Zebrowski said to Micah, but his eyes were for the fat man with the dark cloud over his head.  
“Sure.” Micah glanced at me. I tugged his hand pulling him into a hug and buried my face in his hair.  
“If you find it don’t tell anyone.” I whispered so quietly even I didn’t hear but I knew Micah had. He lowered his head in a half nod and kissed my collarbone sending a shiver down my spine. He stepped away and walked back towards the birdhouse as bald, fat and sweating reached us. I was almost relieved to see he was glaring at Zebrowski.  
“Hunter.” Zebrowski said with a nod. His face was as serious as I’d ever seen it.  
“What the hell are you doing here, Zebrowski. This isn’t a RIP crime.”  
I saw Zebrowski flinch at the RIP comment. It was okay for the squad to call it that, but not other departments. “Our preternatural expert was attacked, I’m here as a friend more than a detective.”  
Hunter looked at me as though he’d just realised I was there. He looked me up and down and I fought the urge to give him a twirl. His gaze finally rested on my marshal badge then slid to my eyes.  
“So you’re the zombie queen?”  
“I prefer necromancer, but yeah, that’s me.” I smiled sweetly. He stared at me again and I had the urge to yell ‘boo!’ to see what he’d do.  
“I gather you made the arrest?” he said finally.  
“No.” I shook my head. “I just took out the threat. The arrest was made by the first officers on the scene.”  
“Why didn’t you arrest him yourself?” He frowned at me, bushy eyebrows meeting like feuding caterpillars. I glanced at Zebrowski. He looked at me with interest. I knew he’d realised I hadn’t even considered arresting him; the marshal-ship was still so new that I’d forgotten I could. Still I didn’t want Hunter to know that.  
“I thought your people would rather make the arrest. It’s your turf, detective.”  
He nodded once. I wasn’t sure if he believed me or not but guess what? I didn’t care.  
“So what happened?”  
“Actually I was wondering if I could just give my statement and get out of here. This is meant to be my day off.” Zebrowski frowned at me. “What?” I asked, glaring at him.  
“Someone attacked you and you want to leave?”  
“As soon as possible, yes. I was on a date, Zebrowski. Forgive me for being human but I want to get back to it.” He shook his head as though he didn’t believe me but I ignored him. “So can I give my statement and go? Zebrowski has my cell number if you need to reach me.” As if on cue it started to ring in my pocket. “Excuse me.” I walked away and left Zebrowski and Hunter glaring at each other. I leant against the rail overlooking the lake and hit the answer button on the handset.  
“Edward.” I said.  
“No, Jason.” Came the reply.  
“Oh.” I sounded disappointed and couldn’t help it. I needed to talk to Edward. “What’s up, Jason?”  
“Well don’t sound too pleased to hear from me.”  
“Sorry.” I pinched the bridge of my nose against the headache that was starting there. “Bad day.”  
“You okay?” I could almost picture Jason's blue eyes sparkling with concern.  
“I’m fine, Jason. I’m just expecting a call.”  
“Okay, sorry. I’ll get on with it.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Jean Claude asked me to tell you he’s had to go out of town and that he’ll call you when he gets back tomorrow night.”  
“Really? Where’s he gone?”  
“He was invited by the master of Chicago to discuss some matter or other. You know he doesn’t tell me much. Anyway he said that if there’s anything you need…” he put the emphasis on need, “that me and Asher are here for you.”  
“Thanks. Listen, I might not be home tonight, if you hear from Jean Claude first tell him to try my cell.”  
“You got trouble?”  
“Nothing I can’t handle. I’ll possibly be over later though. Micah and Nathaniel have both fed me in the last twenty-four hours.”  
“Do I get first refusal?” I could picture his grin.  
“Maybe. I have to go, I'll see you later.”  
“Bye, ‘Nita.”   
I shook my head. Dammit, I’d as good as told Jason he could feed the ardeur tonight. Although that might save trouble in the long run. Asher still wasn’t as comfortable around me as he was when Jean Claude was there. Not since…I was shaken from my reverie by the cell ringing in my hand again.  
“Hello?”  
“Anita.”  
“Edward.” I said in relief.  
“What’s going on?” I could hear a great deal of noise in the background.  
“I’ll give you a clue, it rhymes with Clan Veef.” He was quiet for a long moment but I knew he was still there, I could hear the hustle and bustle of wherever he was.  
“How do you know it was him?” Edward's voice was cold as ice when he spoke.  
“Educated guess.” A monkey chose that moment to scream loudly and I clapped a hand over my spare ear.  
“Where the hell are you?” Edward asked.  
“St Louis zoo.”  
“Why?”  
I sighed. “I was on a date.”  
“Richard?”  
“No. Not Richard. We broke up.”  
“So a different day walker? I guess it’s too much to hope he’s human?”  
“I’d be grateful if we could focus here, Edward. VC was happy to take me by force if necessary.”  
“How forceful?”  
“At least four armed men, one armed with tranqs.”  
“Hmmm.” I could almost hear him thinking over the phone. “What did they say?”  
“That their employer wanted to meet me.”  
“Did they mention him by name?”  
“Nope.”  
“Then how did you know it was him?”  
“I shot one of them and asked.”  
“He told you?” I could hear the astonishment in his voice.  
“Nope. He gave me this sly little smile when I asked a second time and it reminded me of you. I told him to tell VC if he wanted to see me to come himself. The guy flinched when I said the name.”  
“The guy must be pretty new if he flinched that easy.”  
“That’s what I thought.” I nodded. “I’m open to suggestions here, Ted.” I said as Zebrowski walked towards me.  
“Someone else just show up?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Well don’t go home. He could have your place staked out already. In fact scratch that, he will have your place staked out already. Go shopping, buy a few clothes and go to a hotel. Make sure you have company too. This new boyfriend, capable or cannon fodder?”  
“What do you think?”  
“Stupid question. I’ll change my plans. I can be with you in about five hours or so. I’ll call you when I get to town. Until then, stay safe and consider getting some more back up until I show up.”  
We hung up.  
“Hunter’s set up a private room in the café to take witness statements. You get to go first.” Zebrowski leant against the barrier beside me. “What’s really going on, Anita?”  
I shook my head. “I don’t know for certain.”  
“What did they threaten you with? And why?”  
I glanced over at him. It was still Zebrowski but I wanted to tell him. At least the basics. No names, of course. “The guy said their employer wanted to meet me and I could either go willingly or by force. And they threatened to kill Micah to make me go.”  
“Did they mention any names?”  
“Nope.” I shook my head again. “That’s what pisses me off. Maybe the guy I shot will come good.” Yeah, right.  
“Well don’t do anything stupid. If you find out who it is you call me.”  
“Yes, boss.” I said and he laughed.  
“I don’t think anyone’s your boss.”  
“Got that right.” Said Micah, approaching from my other side.  
“Find the dart?” I asked.  
Micah shook his head as his fingertips played lightly along my forearm. “I don’t know where I dropped it. It could be stuck on the bottom of someone’s shoe I guess, it was pretty small, but it’s not where I thought it would be.”  
“Okay. You two call me if you think of anything. I’ll give you five minutes together to get your story straight.”  
“Thanks, Zebrowski.” I smiled at him.  
“Oh and Katie said to invite you two to a barbeque at our place next Saturday. Anytime from about six, if you can make it.”  
“I’ll let you know.” I said. “Thanks.” He walked away.   
“So what’s the story?”  
“I told Zebrowski most of it.” I told him what Zebrowski knew. “Just get your statement down and we’ll leave. Edward doesn’t want us going home tonight. He suggested we go buy ourselves a change of clothes and check into a hotel.”  
“What about the Circus?”  
“It’s safe alright but not too well hidden. I think they’d expect us to go there, if they know me at all. If they had any sense they’d be watching the roads into the district. I think the best plan might be to avoid the area all together.”  
“What about the ardeur?” He asked as he took my hand.  
“I’ve spoken to Jason already. Jean Claude is out of town and told Jason to say that Jason and Asher are there if I need them.”  
“I guess we can get one of them to come to the hotel.” He nodded.  
“Did you actually find the dart?” I asked quietly although no one was anywhere near us.  
“Yep.”  
“Good. We’ll get Edward to take a look when he gets here.”  
I noticed Hunter was waving at us and with a sigh we walked towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot tub smut!

Giving statements always takes longer than it ought to. An hour later and we were free to go. Micah had finished before me and was waiting on the decking outside looking at the lake. The sun had started its slow descent in the sky and was casting pretty patterns on the surface of the water.  
“Guess I’m not going to get to see the penguins today.”  
“I promise I’ll bring you back another time, when you’re safe again.” He pulled me against him and linked his hands at the base of my back. I put my arms around his neck and we just stared at each other for a long moment. “To make up for it though I’ve booked the hotel.”  
“Really? Which one?”  
He shook his head and smiled. “That would spoil the surprise. But when we go shopping you’ll need to get yourself something nice to wear for dinner.”   
I told Micah all I knew about Van Cleef once we left. I’d told him about Edward before in case he ever showed up and all I needed to add was that Van Cleef ran a government agency training people like Edward. And the only reason I could think he might want to meet me would be he was on some kind of recruitment drive and he obviously didn’t take no as an answer. I seemed to attract attention from the most appealing people.  
Next we went shopping. It only took an hour and I was pleased. There’s nothing I hate more than shopping. Okay, maybe people trying to kill or kidnap me, but nothing else normal that I hate more than shopping. I didn’t even bother looking for a new outfit, I bought a duplicate of a dress I knew fitted fine without alterations and that Micah liked. Oh and that I could carry a gun with. It was short, black and fitted. It had a button front and a small belt that held my shoulder holster in place. It came with a matching jacket with pockets big enough for spare clips and baggy enough to hide a shoulder holster. We picked up two pairs of jeans each and six polo shirts in different colours so we could both mix and match. I picked up a pair of dress shoes with a two-inch heel and a spare pair of Nikes as a treat. The only thing we did spend time shopping over was underwear. Micah picked his up easy enough but insisted on taking me to a lingerie store. In the end I gave him my size and just told him to pick out whatever he liked. While he was choosing I bought a simple lacy black bra and five sets of underwear to match. No dispersions on Micah’s taste in underwear but men tend to choose stuff that doesn’t cover a lot and is often uncomfortable. I was just covering my bases, so to speak. Socks and all the usual toiletries and then we were done.  
No one attacked us while we were shopping and no one attacked us on the drive to the hotel. It was a good thing too because as we pulled into the parking lot I sat with my mouth open for a good five minutes.  
“I can’t believe you booked the Sheraton.” I said for the fiftieth time as we stood in the elevator.  
Micah laughed. “I guess this is the closest you get to speechless?”  
I looked at him and realised I didn’t know what else to say. “I still can’t believe it.” He laughed again. We’d carried our own bags, I didn’t want to let them out of our sight, and the key card to the room sat in Micah’s right hand. We got off at the sixth floor and found our way to our room. With no porter to worry about tipping we just ditched the bags and flopped onto the sofa after I ditched my oversized shirt and wrist sheaths, they’d been chaffing in the heat.  
The living area of the room consisted of a sofa with two matching chairs, a TV carefully disguised as a cupboard, a mini bar, several lamps and a coffee table. A large picture window filled one wall. The sofas were cream, the rest of the room either in dark wood or shades of ivory and pale green.  
“So are you ready for the plan for the rest of the evening?” Micah asked.  
I turned my head where it was rested on the back of the sofa to look at him. “You mean dinner?”  
“Before dinner.”  
“You’ve not had a full enough day already?”  
“Not the kind of day I wanted you to have. I wanted it to be memorable, and not just because you got threatened at a different location.”  
“Okay, so what next?”  
“First this.” He went to one of the shopping bags and pulled out an A4 envelope. He handed it to me and I opened it. It was the kind of envelope with a card back to stop whatever was inside bending.  
“What is it?”  
“Take a look.” He sat beside me with a grin on his face.  
I emptied the contents onto my lap and looked down at it. There was a certificate, a badge, a bumper sticker and a letter with a photo attached. I looked at the certificate. The title read “Certificate of Adoption”. Further down it said; “This is to certify that Anita Blake has adopted Sigmund the Humboldt Penguin.” And some other blurb but I wasn’t that interested in the rest. I looked at the photo attached to the letter. A plump little Humboldt penguin stared back at me.  
“You adopted a penguin for me.”  
“And named it Sigmund. I hope you don’t mind me using the name again.”  
“Mind? I don’t mind.” I turned and smiled at him. “Thank you.” I reached out my left hand and cupped his cheek bringing him closer for a kiss.   
The kiss was soft, bringing a sigh from my lips. When his hands moved the paperwork from my lap and pulled me towards him I didn’t complain, just gave myself over to the kiss. His lips slowly moved from mine in a line down my neck to my collarbone. I moaned and ran my hands into his hair. He nibbled lightly across the bone as his hands slid my holster off my shoulders. I moved my arms out of the straps and moved my hands under his shirt to knead his back. His lips slid back up to mine as he un-tucked my tank top and ran his finger around the waistband of my shorts, making my stomach quiver. He smiled against my lips and moved back slightly.  
“I still can’t believe you’re ticklish.”  
“And I still can’t believe you bring it up every time.” My breathing was heavy, my voice husky.  
“Come on.” He got to his feet, pulling me with him, still held close against him.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Not far.” He moved his hand to the waistband of my shorts and pulled me along while undoing the buckle on my belt, walking backwards towards the adjoining room. I plucked my Browning from the holster before it fell to the floor and carried it loosely right handed. The bedroom was as luxurious as the living area, decorated in deep blues but we walked straight past the queen sized four-poster bed towards another door in the far wall. The bathroom I guessed. He stopped just short of the door and pulled me roughly against him. He slid the tank top off over my head and laced our fingers, moving our hands to behind me so he held us both still and together. He kissed across my jaw and gently nibbled at my ear lobe. I turned my face towards him and licked gently at his cheek. His hands released mine and moved to my hips, sliding my shorts over them to fall to the floor.  
“Now, if you’ll just slip off your shoes I’ll tell you a little story.” He said softly into my ear.  
“Do I get to undress you while you do?”  
“If you like.”  
I slid my feet out of my shoes and took off my socks, leaving me in just my bra and panties. I laid my Browning on the bed. Micah started talking as I pulled his t-shirt over his head, mussing his hair slightly.  
“I’ve often wondered about that hot tub in Jean Claude’s bathroom.”   
“Wondered what?” I asked as I gently ran my nails over his nipples and smiled as they hardened at my touch, bringing a small noise from his lips. I walked behind him trailing my hand across his chest as I went. “Shoes and socks.” I said into his ear from behind him. He took them off as he continued.  
“Well, I always thought it would be bad form to ask him if I could borrow it, especially as its you I want to share it with.”  
“Oh.” I said softly as I blew softly down his spine. He shuddered. I hooked my fingers in his waistband and slid off his shorts and underwear at the same time. “I guess that would be in bad taste.”  
“So,” he turned to face me, “I’d already booked this room for tonight. To satisfy my curiosity.”  
“You’d…” my mouth dropped open.  
“There’s a case of clothes for each of us in the wardrobe.” He quirked a half smile.  
“You mean I had to go shopping for nothing?”  
“Oh quit whining.” And with that he swept me up in his arms. It was strange being lifted by a man no taller than you are but I could feel the lycanthropic strength in his arms around my back and legs. I could feel he was hard and ready, brushing against my back as he walked into the bathroom.  
The heavy blinds were drawn, the only light coming from a small light set in the wall. The air was warm and steamy, scented lightly with rose. A glance around showed an enormous sunken tub, bigger even than Jean Claude’s, full of water, bubbles and rose-petals. Unlit candles were dotted around the room, all in either pale pink or red.   
He knelt beside the tub with me still in his arms. “Check the water’s okay.”   
I dangled a hand in. “It’s fine.” I nodded.  
“Good.” Was all I got in reply before I was dumped unceremoniously in the water, underwear and all. I resurfaced spluttering as Micah moved around the room lighting the candles.  
“You bastard!” I said moving to the side furthest from him as I pushed hair out of my eyes. He just turned and smiled at me. I glanced around the rest of the room, taking in the double sized shower, toilet, sink and of course bidet that you never used. An ice bucket sat on one side of the bath complete with bottle and two glasses. I raised an eyebrow and turned back at movement in the water. Micah had climbed down the small steps into the water and was staring at me. He’d turned off the light so candlelight sparkled everywhere.  
“Thirsty?” He reached up a hand towards the bottle.  
“Micah, you know I don’t drink.”  
“Apple juice.” He said with a flourish pulling the bottle free to show me. It was. I laughed and shook my head.  
“You’ve thought of everything.” I said as he passed me a champagne flute of apple.  
“Almost.” He said leaning out of the tub slightly and pressing two buttons on a panel beside the ice bucket. Bubbles started to stir the water around us and I moved slightly so I wasn’t sitting quite so close to a jet. Then soft music started to play through hidden speakers. “Now I’ve thought of everything.”  
I took a sip of my juice then put the glass on the side. “You know, we have a big tub, you could have saved yourself some money and just set it up at our place.”  
“Where’s the fun in that? You should have seen the look on your face when I told you I’d already booked it.” He put up his own glass and moved towards me.  
“That was because you still let me go shopping when you knew we didn’t need to.”  
He shrugged slightly. “I told them to have the room ready for six. If we’d not gone shopping we’d have been too early.”  
“And you had them fill the tub and prepare everything else for six? What if we’d been late? The water would have been cold.”  
He shook his head. “Why do you think it took so long for them to find our reservation? They had someone on standby to run the water for me.” He undid my bra and slid it from my arms, laying it on the side of the tub.  
“You’re sneakier than I thought.” His hands found my waist and I rested mine on his shoulders. He slid my panties off and threw them towards the door where they landed on the tile with a wet splat.  
“And the night’s still young.” He moved his lips towards mine but I leant back just out of reach.  
“You have anymore surprises in store?”  
“That would be telling.” He gently ran his tongue along my bottom lip.   
“Just one more thing.” I said as he moved his fingertips against my bare skin.  
“What?” He whispered. I pushed hard at his shoulders, submerging his head. His hands slipped from my waist momentarily and I slid out of his grip with a triumphant smile on my face.   
“That’s for throwing me in.” I said when he resurfaced. He pushed soggy curls out of his eyes and stared at me for a moment, a playful look in his eye. He moved towards me quickly despite the water and I made a small yelp as I tried to get away. I really didn’t want to get out of the tub, which limited my escape route slightly, but I moved around the edge away from him. He ducked under the water again and cut straight across the middle towards me.  
“That’s cheating!” I managed before his hands found my thighs and pulled me under the water. His hands found my waist and he raised us both so we were no longer submerged. As soon as we found air I started giggling. His lips found mine, quieting me as his hands slid from my waist to my buttocks, moving me against him, my legs around his waist. He pushed with his legs, my back hitting the side of the tub with force as he pushed his way inside me, tearing a screaming moan from my throat only to have it swallowed by his lips. He kissed me harder as he worked his way inside me. He was so big it still embarrassed me to think about it at times but now wasn’t one of them. He slowly drew out of me and I took a shuddering breath. He licked a trickle of water off my cheek and moved to my ear.  
“My Nimir-Ra.” He whispered against me as he thrust himself into me once again.  
“Oh God, Micah!”   
His beast rushed into me, calling the part of me that connected me to the Pard, my beast for want of a better word. They mingled and merged bringing another ragged scream from my throat and arching my back. He bent his head and drank water and bubbles from each of my breasts in turn with lips, teeth and tongue. He had found his rhythm, not quite painful enough to be unpleasant but enough to make me cry out at his every movement. He kissed up to my throat, holding me as tight as he could, one hand around my back at the base of my spine, the other under my arm so his hand supported the back of my neck, fingers digging into my hair.  
I always moved around during sex with anyone else but Micah. With him I was still, almost submissive, letting him lead the whole while, as though the Nimir-Ra and Raj had an unspoken understanding we automatically obeyed.  
His teeth nipped lightly at the large pulse in my throat then his lips closed over it, drawing skin and tendons into his mouth, and I knew I’d be marked when I next looked in the mirror, but I didn’t care. It wasn’t just that Micah was mine in any way I wanted or needed him to be; I was his completely, mind, body and soul.   
My vision blurred as I headed towards climax, my body tightening and convulsing against his continuing onslaught. We cried out together as his body shuddered against me and my vision returned slowly.   
Micah moved us in the water so his back was against the side and I collapsed against his chest still straddling him, listening to his heart hammering against his ribcage, a mirror of the beat I could feel pulsing through my own body.  
He kissed my forehead and brushed damp curls away from my face. He nudged me with the hand around my back and I looked up at him. His expression was pure ‘the cat that got the cream’, his smile lazy, his eyelids drooping slightly. He was holding my glass of apple juice in his hand.  
“Drink?” I took the glass off him and laughed shakily as my hand trembled, sloshing apple juice over the sides. He took the glass back off me and rested it on the side. He took my hand in his and kissed it softly, his tongue slowly licking off the spilled juice. “At least we don’t have to go far to get cleaned up.” It was a running joke, seeing who could walk first and well enough to reach the bathroom. Micah had solved that problem. Almost.  
“But the shampoo is out there.” I said sitting up a little. “And now my hair's wet I need to wash it or I’ll never get a comb through it.”  
“Give me a few minutes to recover and I’ll go get it.” He kissed my nose and I rested my head against him again with a sigh.  
I must have dozed off because I woke up as Micah gently squeezed me. “Come on, sleepyhead. Wake up enough for me to go get the bath stuff. I don’t want to come back to you drowned.”  
“Sorry.” I said with a yawn and slid out of his arms. The bubble jets had stopped but the water was still warm, although not hot.  
“Run some more hot water while I get the shampoo.”  
I watched him climb out of the tub and noticed bloody scratches across his shoulders. Yikes. I’d done it again. Still, he didn’t mind.   
I let out a little water and turned on the hot tap. When Micah returned with the bag of toiletries the air was steamy again and I’d added a little more of the rose scented bubble bath that was stood beside the control panel.  
We washed each other’s hair and towelled each other off before getting dressed ready for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle gets pissed, the ardeur strikes, and, well, more smut. Definitely NOT sorry!
> 
> Warning; semi almost public smut!

The restaurant was air-conditioned and I was grateful for it. It was a sticky night; we needed a good thunderstorm to clear the air; and if I wanted to wear my Browning I had to keep my jacket on. We had a small, secluded table at the back of the restaurant where we could talk without being overheard.  
Once we’d ordered and our drinks had been served, cokes all round, Micah spoke.  
“So do you think that Van Cleef’s people will have realised we’re not going home tonight yet?”   
“I hope not. I’d rather think of them staking out my place than looking for me.” I sipped my coke and a thought struck me. “Did you tell Nathaniel and the pard that we were going to be away tonight?”  
“Who do you think brought the case to the hotel?”  
“Oh shit.” I said and fumbled in my bag for my cell.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“What if Nathaniel or anyone else from the pard decides to stop over tonight?”  
“Oh hell.” He said, pulling his own cell out. “I’ll call Merle.”  
“I’ll call Cherry then Guilty Pleasures.” We made our respective calls, making sure no one would go to my place until either Micah or myself okay’d it. I heard Micah arguing with Merle as I waited for Guilty Pleasures to answer. Cherry had promised to contact everyone she could think of and make sure the house was a no go area. It was what I’d wanted to hear. Finally someone answered at Guilty Pleasures and I asked to speak with Nathaniel. I told them who I was and suddenly the woman was very helpful. I wasn’t sure I’d met whoever she was but my reputation was preceding me faster than ever these days, oh that and I was sleeping with the owner. Nathaniel was on the line in minutes, sounding a little out of breath but okay.  
“Anita, enjoying your date?” I could hear him smiling and knowing he was safe brought a sigh from my lips.  
“It's great, Nathaniel, but I need you to promise me something.”  
“Okay.” His voice sounded a little uncertain. “What’s wrong?”  
“There are some people looking for me. I need you to promise me you won’t go to my place until further notice.”  
“Alright, I promise.”  
“And try not to be alone anywhere, I’d hate for these assholes to take you to get to me.” As seems to be the in thing, I didn’t add.  
“Sure Anita, whatever you say.” He was quiet for a moment. “Are you going to be okay?”  
I laughed softly. “I’ll be fine, Nathaniel, you know that. Micah’s with me and we’ll take care of it. My friend Edward is coming to town to help with the problem. Just take care of yourself, okay? I’ll call you real soon.”  
“Stay safe, Anita. Bye.”  
I hung up and looked across at Micah. His cell phone was vibrating silently on the table but he was ignoring it. “Merle.” He said, raising an eyebrow. “He wants to know where we are so he can come and guard me.”  
“Ah.” I nodded. “Might not be a bad thing.”  
“But not very romantic.”  
“Edward’s going to be joining us soon for strategy talks anyway. And he won’t want to watch us playing touch up all night.”  
He groaned in frustration. “I had all these romantic notions about how I was going to spend the evening with you.”  
“We still have a couple of hours until Edward shows up.” I nodded towards the phone. “Tell Merle you’ll call him soon, once we’ve found somewhere safe to stay. We’ll call him once Edward's here.”  
He sighed and picked up the phone. Our main courses arrived while he was on the call.  
“Merle, we’re nowhere yet, once we find somewhere safe I’ll call you…yes, Merle, I promise…No, we’re fine…Merle…”  
I took the phone off Micah and pressed it to my ear. “Merle, he’s fine, we’re fine. We’ll call you.” I hung up against his protests and handed Micah the phone. “Your dinner’s getting cold.” He laughed.  
We ate and spoke softly as though nothing was wrong, finishing the meal with dessert and coffee. Edward called during dessert and said he wouldn’t be with us until early morning as his flight had been delayed.   
I breathed in deep just as Micah’s hand brushed mine and I felt it. The ardeur. Micah snatched his hand back and I did the same, sloshing coffee out of my cup onto my other hand. I checked my watch.  
“It’s early.” I said quietly. “Call Jason.” I pushed my chair back so I was as far from Micah as I could get. He called the circus and I was vaguely aware of him speaking but my senses were too alert, picking up everything around me and magnifying it. I could hear the chatter of everyone around me and it was deafening. I was starting to sweat lightly and my breathing was becoming heavy. I closed my eyes but it only made it worse. I dug my nails into my palms until I felt blood trickle down my hands. I looked up at Micah who was staring at me with a worried expression on his face. All I saw was someone to feed on.  
I had the sense to get up from the table and walk away avoiding Micah as I went. I made it to the ladies room and locked myself in the farthest stall. I slid to the floor and rested my head on my knees. I wanted to cry. I was at least an hour from needing to feed yet here I was fighting for control. I kept my head on my knees and concentrated on my breathing.  
Minutes passed, or maybe it was hours. I listened to women coming and going, laughing with friends and talking about stupid little problems. Eventually there was a soft knock on the door and I turned to look at the white Nikes standing just the other side of the door.  
“Anita?” It was Jason. I pushed myself to my feet, unable to talk. I reached out, opened the door and dragged Jason inside. I pushed him back against the now closed door and found his lips with my own. He seemed surprised at first but as the ardeur rushed over him he moaned against my lips.   
I moved my hands to the open collar of his dress shirt and pulled hard in a downward motion, sending the buttons flying around the stall. As I ran my hands over the smooth firmness of his chest he grabbed my wrists. His laugh sounded nervous as he pulled away, moving my hands away and to my sides. I tried to move closer to him but he held me back and I felt tears stinging my eyes. Why wouldn’t he feed me? I knew the ardeur was affecting him too; his breathing was erratic, his pulse leaping in his throat.   
He swallowed twice before he found his voice. “Not here, Anita. You’ll regret it. Let’s get upstairs.” I took a step back and managed a small nod as the tears started to make their way in hot lines down my cheeks.  
He was able to open the door and keep me at bay at the same time, which was impressive seeing as all I could think about was how good he tasted.  
“Okay, Anita, I want you to walk in front of me, but I’ll hold your hands still. We’ll walk together out of here and up to your room. Okay?” I nodded as he let go of my wrists and I swallowed hard, closing my eyes. I could smell him, hear his heart, and feel his desire. I didn’t want to get up to the room, I wanted him right here, right now. I reached out to him as he moved behind me but he was fast and caught my wrist. The ardeur fought him again, bringing a shuddering sigh from his lips. It was almost too much.   
“I won’t make it, Jason.” I sobbed. “Please!” I watched him take a few deep breaths and shake his head.   
“You’re stronger than this, Anita, I know you are.”  
“No, I’m not. I’m not!” I dropped to my knees causing him to step closer to me to stop from pulling my arm from its socket. I moved towards him on my knees and rubbed my face against his thigh.  
“Oh shit.” I heard him sigh, then jumped when he yelled; “Micah!”  
It broke the concentration of the ardeur momentarily and knew Jason was right. I couldn’t do it in a public bathroom. I felt Micah enter the room behind me and swear under his breath.  
“Anita?” He crouched behind me.  
“Get me the fuck out of here.” I whispered.  
Jason and Micah helped me to my feet and I gritted my teeth until they hurt. They took a hand each and we walked out of the bathroom. I thought vaguely how lucky we’d been no one had walked in on us, and wondered what the cleaners would think of buttons all over the floor.  
When we stopped I opened my eyes, not realising I’d closed them. We were waiting for the elevator. I caught Micah and Jason exchanging glances and I wanted to scream. They were so close but I was so far from feeding. Finally the elevator pinged and the doors opened. I took a step forward with them and my knees buckled. They each put a hand under my arms and lifted me easily into the elevator. Micah handed me over to Jason who held me close to him. I could smell the blood pulsing just below the surface of his skin and it was too much. I licked his neck and he gasped, his entire body shuddering. Micah was suddenly behind me, holding me by the waist. “The camera’s disconnected.” I heard him say and the elevator jolted to a stop.   
Micah held my weight as Jason moved his hands to my face, cupping it and kissing me gently. But I didn’t want gentle. I found my feet and stepped further into Jason's embrace, bringing our bodies into one solid line. His hands moved to my shoulders pushing my jacket off and I let it fall to the floor.  
Micah’s lips found my collarbone and kissed softly over the raw, red mark he’d left there earlier that I’d tried in vain to cover with make up before going down to dinner. Jason's tongue forced its way into my mouth as I pushed his open shirt off his shoulders to join my jacket on the floor and pulled back from his lips to trail soft, wet kisses down his neck to his chest. My hands moved to his jeans and undid the top button. The rest were poppers and one quick pull and they were all undone. I brushed my hand against the front of his briefs, finding him hard, as I knew he would be. His breath was coming in shuddering sighs and I knew holding off the ardeur hadn’t just been difficult for me.  
Micah’s hands moved and I felt him guide Jason's hands to the hem of my dress, which he lifted to my waist. It’d been so hot I’d forgone hose and suddenly I was glad. I pushed at Jason's jeans and briefs; sliding them slowly down his legs to his knees but that was far enough. Micah’s fingers were hooked in the top of my panties, a very small lacy thong he’d bought me earlier at the store. He pulled them down and they slid easily down my legs. As his fingers brushed low on my abdomen I fell back against him forcing him against the wall. Jason too lost his balance and fell against me. The feel of our naked lower bodies together caused the ardeur to flare to a dangerous level and suddenly all I could think about was getting Jason inside me.  
I leant my head back on Micah’s shoulder and whispered; “Oh God, please…”  
It was all the encouragement Jason needed. He raised one of my legs over his hip and moved himself inside me as I moaned. Micah kissed along my collarbone and brushed my most sensitive spot with his fingertips as Jason slowly drew himself back out of me. I cried out and Jason increased his rhythm and I knew unless I said something now he’d be as vigorous as the only other time we’d been together before.  
“Slowly, Jason, please.” I said and his lips found mine. He took me at my word and slowed his rhythm bringing a low groan from my throat. I savoured every movement and touch. Micah was cupping my breasts through the dress and slowly teasing my nipples to hard points against my bra. I could feel him solid against my back and deep down knew Micah wasn’t up to feeding the ardeur again so soon, but like this it shouldn’t be too bad, not dividing the effect across the two of them.   
Jason had been right what he once said about himself in the size stakes but it didn’t matter, I just wish I knew a way to make him understand. He wasn’t small by any standard, but still, compared to Jean Claude, and especially Micah, he was in a different league. A good size but not an oh-my-God size. I wanted to reassure him, tell him it didn’t matter, that he was more than fine, he was incredible. Suddenly I knew how to do it. I knew he wasn’t an alpha werewolf but hoped the combination of my beast and the now receding ardeur would be enough.   
I felt myself approaching orgasm as I threw the ardeur and my beast at him in one fell swoop. His rhythm became erratic suddenly and I felt him shudder as his seed spilled into me. Micah’s hands convulsed around me and his hoarse cry prompted me to fall over the abyss. I screamed wordlessly into Jason's mouth and felt my legs give out. We all sunk to the floor, breathing heavily.  
Micah leant against the wall with his legs either side of mine. I leant against him with Jason's kneeling in front of me. We sat relearning how to breath for a few moments and then I laughed. The sound was so abrupt the boys both jumped and looked down at me.  
“Did we really just do that in the elevator at the Sheraton?” I asked shakily. Micah laughed next, then Jason joined him.  
“We need to try and get to our room before they call for an engineer for the elevator.” Micah whispered against my skin. I nodded but didn’t move. Jason got up first, leaning heavily on the wall as he buttoned his jeans. I held up his shirt and after he’d slipped it on I held up a shaking hand. He took it and helped draw me to my feet as Micah helped me from behind, pocketing my underwear as he stood. He made sure Jason and I were leaning against each other and the wall properly before reinitiating the elevator and handing me my jacket. I slid it on, all the while being careful not to fall over. The doors finally opened and as I tried to get my feet to move my legs gave out. My knees hit the carpeted floor heavily and I swore. Jason helped me up again as Micah held the doors open.  
Jason and I staggered out of the elevator and bounced against the wall opposite. My heart was still hammering like a trapped butterfly against my ribcage and my body shook as though my heart was reverberating every bone. Micah stood in front of us and pushed sweaty curls from my brow.  
“Are you okay?”   
I nodded slightly. I needed to sleep but the ardeur was sated. I glanced down the corridor and suddenly our room seemed a long way away. “Jason?”  
“Fine.” Came Jason's shaky voice from beside me.  
“It’s not far.” Micah said sweeping me up in his arms. I rested my chin on his shoulder and watched Jason stumble down the corridor after us. He made it halfway when he reached out an arm towards the wall as though to steady himself.  
“Jason?” I asked softly. His answer was to fall flat on his face in a dead faint. “Micah, Jason's down.”   
Micah turned back towards Jason. “Shit.” He glanced back up the corridor towards the room, now only meters away, then back at Jason.  
“I’m okay, put me down and help Jason.”  
“Are you sure?” he frowned at me.  
I nodded. He rested my feet on the floor but didn’t let me go for long moments. I leant heavily against the wall and watched Micah as he moved back towards Jason. He lifted him easily and carried him towards the room. I watched him as he passed and followed him slowly, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other still leaning against the wall. Micah disappeared into the room and suddenly my head swam and the hall went out of focus. I slid to the floor just as Micah came back into the corridor. I heard him say; “Oh hell.” Then the blackness folded over me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is less than impressed with Anita's priorities.

I woke up warm and cosy. My cheek was resting on Micah’s chest, his chin leaning on the top of my head. We were on our sides facing each other, arms wrapped around one another. Jason's head rested in the nape of my neck, his breath ruffling my hair. He was pressed against me with no space between us, his hand resting lightly on my thigh. We were all naked, I was sure of that, and realised Micah must have undressed both Jason and myself and put us to bed, unless Jason woke up after I blacked out, but I doubted it somehow. A sheet covered us lightly up to my chin. Bless Micah. He knew how self-conscious I still got.   
I wondered what had woken me and heard movement from the other room. I slid my hand under the pillow and was relieved when my fingers found my Browning. The door to the living area was open and I had a sense of movement just out of sight and brought the Browning out. The figure moved to walk through the door but spoke as he did so.   
“Anita? Are you…holy shit!” It was Edward. He stood in the doorway with his mouth open, looking at the were sandwich with Anita filling. There was more movement from the door and a moment later Bernardo Spotted Horse appeared behind Edward. He recovered quicker than Edward, his face turning to a broad grin. “Looks like we should have got here sooner.”  
I sighed and put up the Browning. I gently nudged Micah and Jason, glancing at both of them in turn, then I turned a half smile on Bernardo.  
“No competition.” He raised an eyebrow. I’d seen his equipment, so to speak, and while he certainly had no reason to complain…hey, it was Micah I was comparing him to here!  
“For fucks sake, Anita. Van Cleef is after you! Get your priorities straight!” Edward yelled.  
“You told me to get back up.” I shrugged. I sat up keeping the sheet over myself.   
“Not literally!”  
“Guess she took you at your word there, pal.” Said Bernardo. Edward shot him a sharp glare.  
Micah and Jason were both stirring now. Jason leant up on one elbow and waved slightly. “Hey, Edward.”  
Edward’s eyes almost fell out of his head. “Jason? You’re doing Jason now? Jesus, Anita!” He turned and walked out of the room.  
“Don’t pee your pants, Edward.” I called after him. “We don’t have any spares in your size.”   
Micah rolled onto his back and glanced at Bernardo laughing softly in the doorway.   
“You can go too.” I said. “There’s nothing to see here.”  
“I’d argue that point if I didn’t have a really angry Edward in the room next door right now.” He said and left.  
“So Edward was the one screaming about Jason?” Micah asked as he towelled himself off after his shower. I was at the sink cleaning my teeth having showered first. Jason was in there now and the mirror kept fogging up no matter how much I wiped it.  
“Yep.”  
“And the other guy is…”  
“Bernardo Spotted Horse. I worked with him when I helped Edward with his problem in New Mexico.” I rinsed my mouth out and dabbed it with a towel. “They’re good guys to have your back, especially Edward.”  
“You trust him?”  
I turned to look at Micah and hoped he wouldn’t take my next comment the wrong way. “More than anyone else.” He nodded and we moved through to the bedroom to dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to publicly thank my friend, Sarah, for giving me the 'don't pee your pants, Edward' line. It was a good many years ago but I still remember the conversation as we hashed out a plot together over MSN Messenger! Still makes me smile when I read it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers flare and Edward challenges Anita to a double-entendre off!

The day was cooler; the thunderstorms I’d hoped for had moved in during the night and the sky still rumbled every now and then; so I put on black jeans and burgundy tank top. Some of the underwear Micah had bought me was actually quite comfortable as well as sexy and he’d smiled when he realised I was wearing some that he’d chosen. Micah put on dark blue jeans and a navy polo shirt. Jason borrowed a pair of Micah’s jeans and a polo too, light blue which brought out his eyes.  
Edward was standing at the window when we walked into the living area; Bernardo was sitting at the table cleaning his gun. It was early, around seven, and the hotel was quiet. Edward turned and looked at me as we walked in and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was pissed. He stalked towards me and I wondered what he was going to do. He stopped inches from me and pointed a finger back towards the bedroom.  
“In there, now.” He marched past me into the bedroom and I guessed I was supposed to follow.  
“Guess I’m Miss Popular today.” I said to the others.  
Edward spun on me as soon as I walked in. “What the hell are you doing, Anita? You get rid of one were and hook yourself up with another. And Jason? You said your new boyfriend’s not cannon fodder!”  
“Jason’s not my new boyfriend. Micah is.” I replied managing to keep my tone calm.  
“And what’s Micah exactly?”  
“A wereleopard.” I shrugged.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Anita!” He grabbed my upper arms and I thought he was going to shake me. “Why can’t you just find yourself a nice normal guy!”  
“A nice normal guy? In lives like ours? You have got to be kidding.” I felt my face slide to cold and emotionless. Edward was starting to piss me off and maybe; just maybe, if I kept my face neutral it wouldn’t escalate too far. “You hunt them because they’re a challenge, Edward. Maybe I fuck them for the same reason.”  
He let me go so quickly I stumbled back. He was really angry now. I turned and walked quickly from the room and heard him follow a few moments later.  
“Every time I see you you’re in deeper with the monsters.” Edward spat at my back. I glanced at Micah and Jason. They were both looking at me, unsure whether to say or do anything. I shook my head slightly at them as my anger rose to the surface.  
“Take a look in the mirror, Edward, we’re as big a monsters as they are!” I yelled, spinning to face him again. Guess my neutral face hadn’t worked. Maybe it was the hunting/fucking comparison.  
“Maybe you're right.” He nodded, a cruel smile coming over his features. “You do seem to fall for monsters of every kind. You certainly didn’t mind when I made you scream in your bathroom that time.” He said it in such a way it sounded sexual and I had no idea what he was talking about.  
“What?”  
“Sure, you remember me pouring water over you, clad only in your underwear. You screamed for me then. You screamed my name several times.”  
My eyes widened as I realised he was talking about the time he’d cleansed the bite the former master of the city, Nikolaos, had given me. So he wanted to play the double entendre game, did he?  
“I remember. I remember screaming for you to stop.”  
“Well what about that time at the circus? You didn’t refuse my ‘prick’ then. You seemed happy to use it over and over.”  
I knew he was talking about the syringe of silver nitrate he’d given me when we went back to finish off Nikolaos. “Yeah, ‘little prick’ more like. But you were as jumpy as a boy at high school prom. As soon as the pressure was on you shot your load at the first opportunity.”   
His eyes blazed like blue fires at that crack but I could give as good as I could get. I’d been hanging round with RPIT for years.  
“But then three always was a favourite number of yours wasn’t it, Anita?” He bent so our faces were only centimetres apart. “Remember that time I invited you to my place to watch that porn flick and you insisted on calling Richard over?”  
My anger bubbled over and before either of us realised I’d punched him in the gut. I felt Micah’s hand on my arm pulling some of the strength out of it. Edward was only human after all. If I’d hit him with my new found strength I might have killed him. Edward was doubled over yet I saw his hand move to his gun. I was faster than I’d ever been now and despite the few seconds lead he had on me my Browning was pressed against his forehead the moment the muzzle of his gun touched my abdomen.  
There was no emotion in Edward's cold blue eyes and I knew my face was an exact mirror of his. We were both at our killing place. Question was was either of us stupid enough to actually pull the trigger?   
Long moments passed and I was vaguely aware that Bernardo had stood behind Edward and that Jason and Micah were positively humming with otherworldly energy. Edward acquiesced first, slowly moving his gun away from me. I moved my gun away from his forehead and resisted the urge to smile at the imprint I’d left there.  
“Guess we know who’d win the draw down.” He said softly as he straightened.  
“It’d be a draw.” I nodded. “Satisfied?”  
“Hardly.” He said. Neither of us put up our guns, we just stared at each other for several heartbeats until there was a knock at the door. Edward and I both spun on it, our already drawn guns ready.  
Micah stepped past us towards the door. “I called room service.” He said softly as he went past but neither Edward or myself put up our guns. “Who is it?” Micah asked from beside the door.   
“Room service, sir.” Micah glanced back at me. I moved to stand beside the door, gun pointed at the ground. Edward pointed his gun beside his leg, hiding it slightly but still ready. I nodded and Micah opened the door. A young man, perhaps not even twenty, dressed in the universal uniform of white shirt and black slacks, a red vest and bow tie completed his ensemble, if that was the right word. He was pushing a cart containing several plates covered with silver domes and two very large cafetiere’s of coffee. Micah tipped him and he left. I poured myself a cup of coffee and walked over to the window, Browning away again. The men helped themselves to bacon, rolls and croissants from under the silver domes. I screwed my nose up against the smell. It was too early for food.  
“So what are we going to do about Van Cleef?” I asked eventually.  
“I’ve got a couple of contacts I can call.” Said Edward coming to stand beside me, the former situation already forgotten. Or so I hoped. “Alternatively you could just arrange to meet him.”  
I glanced at Edward. His face was serious but he didn’t meet my eye. “You are kidding, right?”  
He looked back at where the others were stood at the cart, pouring coffee then back out the window. “You would have won a straight draw down back there.” He said quietly.  
“What?”  
“If you hadn’t punched me, if we’d been simply doing a quick draw you’d have killed me.” He looked at me. “When did you get so fast?”  
“I don’t know.” I shrugged. “A lot’s happened since Santa Fe, Edward.” I looked at Micah who was now watching us carefully from his seat in one of the armchairs.   
“Are you more monster than you once were?”  
“Not in the way you’re thinking, no.” I shook my head.  
“So if I cut your arm off I won’t find it lined with fur?” I looked up to see him smiling at me.   
“You can try.” I answered. “But seriously, I just seem to be necromancer plus. The marks between Jean Claude and Richard and myself were joined closer and I seem to have gained a lot without having to sacrifice my humanity any more than I already have.”  
“And what about the puss-cat?”  
I smiled. “He can hear every word you’re saying, you know?” Edward shrugged so I answered him. “He’s an added bonus.” I glanced at Micah and saw him hiding a smile behind his coffee cup. “But back to Van Cleef?”  
“Yeah. Like I said, you can either set a meeting yourself or I’ll see what my contacts can turn up.”  
“You really think Anita meeting with him is a good idea?” Micah got up and, setting down his coffee and roll, walked over to us.  
“I don’t think she’ll have much of a choice.” Edward said. “If Van Cleef has set his mind on trying to recruit Anita then it’d be better to set up a meet on your terms than his.”  
“Will he agree to that?” I asked as Micah’s hand found mine. He gave my fingers a reassuring squeeze.  
“He probably won’t like it but he’ll appreciate you taking the initiative. He’ll think about how much he’ll enjoy breaking you of independent thought.”  
“Great.” I shook my head. “What do you recommend?”  
“He’s not easily deterred. Once he puts his mind to something he won’t rest until he’s got it. Chances are you’ll meet him soon. It’d be better to do so willingly.”  
“But if he wants to meet with Anita so badly surely he won’t try and kill her.” Jason said around a mouthful of bacon roll.  
Edward smiled and it wasn’t a pleasant one. “Van Cleef won’t care what condition she’s brought to him in as long as it’s repairable. His people are very creative.”   
Jason went quiet and sunk into the chair Micah had vacated. Micah released my hand and pulled me against him. I stared at Edward over his shoulder. The thought of what Van Cleef’s people considered being taken by force had crossed my mind. I wasn’t sure I wanted to find out.  
“Can we manage a show of strength? Show him I’m in charge of what happens to me? That I have my own resources?”  
“What did you have in mind?” Edward asked.  
“Do you think your contacts could find out where he is? Maybe we could pay him a visit without his escort.”  
Edward nodded. “It would add more to your appeal but it would be seen as an act of defiance, if you can pull it off, it would piss him off mightily.”  
“Good. What would piss him off most?”  
“If you and I just walked in there gunned up to the eyeballs.”  
“Would we be able to just walk in?”  
“We’d be covert at first.” Edward’s smile broadened. “Then once we we're inside whatever perimeter he’s set up we’d just stroll through plain as day, injuring anyone who tried to stop us.”  
“Injuring?”  
“Don’t want to piss him off too much.” He shrugged.  
“Okay. So the plan so far is you try and find out where Van Cleef is. Once we find him we work out a plan for going in, right?” Edward nodded. “Fine.” I moved away from the window and sat on the armchair opposite Jason. “You need to go back to the circus.”  
“What? Why?” Jason frowned at me.  
“Because Jean Claude is coming back later and he’ll need his pomme. And you need to sleep more before he does that.” I carefully avoided using the word ‘feeds’. Edward wouldn’t approve.   
Jason sighed. “How come you’re always right?”  
I raised an eyebrow. “I’m female. We’re always right, remember?” A grunt of disapproval ran through the room and I smiled. They all knew I didn’t mean it. Mostly.   
Edward took out his laptop, I drank more coffee and Jason bitched more about being sent home. I finally convinced him to leave at almost eight o’clock. I called around the various members of the Pard just to make sure they were safe then Micah called Merle.  
He was almightily pissed. I could hear him yelling at Micah from where I sat opposite him at the table. Personally I wouldn’t have taken it but Micah just smiled apologetically and let Merle finish his tirade before speaking.  
“I told you I’d call when we we're settled, Merle. We’re at the Sheraton Plaza.”  
Merle obviously still had some steam to vent and Micah flinched and moved the phone from his ear.  
I sighed. “Who’s Nimir-Raj? You or him?”  
He raised an eyebrow as though seeing this from my point of view. “Merle, shut up!” He all but yelled down the phone. “I don’t care how worried you’ve been, I don’t even care that you’ve been looking for me all night. You should have taken me at my word and waited for my call. Now you’re tired and you’ll be no good to me in that state. Go get some rest then come to the plaza when you’ve had a few hours. And if you turn up before then I’ll see it as a direct defiance of my authority. Am I making myself clear?” Merle had obviously been surprised by Micah’s sudden outburst and I could no longer hear him. “Fine. I’ll see you at midday.” Micah said finally and hung up.  
“Meow.” I said baring imaginary claws. I was grinning and couldn’t help it. I really liked it when Micah was being dominant. He was evidently thinking the same thing from the look in his eyes and he reached over to take my hand. I shivered at his touch and glanced up to find him looking at me through his long, dark lashes. I was suddenly sorry Edward and Bernardo were here. I swallowed past the lump that had appeared in my throat in the last few seconds and closed my eyes. A thought struck me and my eyes flew open. I got up from the table and walked over to Edward.   
“Micah and I need to talk.”  
Edward glanced up from his laptop. “I’m not stopping you.”  
“In private.”  
“I’m not leaving you on your own with Van Cleef after you, even with Snagglepuss. Use the bedroom.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “And this had better not just be you being horny because if it is you can go take a cold shower.” Bernardo laughed at that.  
“Firstly the bedroom is fine, I just didn’t want you to think we were sneaking off to have sex while you tried to solve my problem. Secondly his name is Micah, and thirdly if I wanted to have privacy to screw Micah silly I wouldn’t ask your permission.” I walked past him and into the bedroom, feeling Micah following close behind. He shut the door behind him and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him.  
“So do you want to screw me silly?” he grinned.  
“Hell yes, but we have other problems.”  
“Like what?” he frowned.  
“Like what we do with the ardeur when it hits in couple of hours?”  
“Ah.”  
“Yep.” We both sighed.  
“What can we do?”  
“Well you can’t feed it, you’ve done that one and a half times in the last two days. I need you fully functional in case Van Cleef gets any ideas.”  
“What about Nathaniel?”  
“He’d be the best option but I don’t want him in the free fire zone and at the moment that’s anywhere near me.”  
“Jean Claude and Asher will both be tucked up for a few hours yet.”  
“Same goes for Damian.”  
“Damian? You’ve never fed from Damian.”  
“No, but he’s the only other option besides Jason and if I pounce him again…”  
“He’ll be no good as Jean Claude’s pomme. So Nathaniel then?”  
“I guess so.”  
“I can call Merle and get him to bring Nathaniel with him. At least then he’ll be relatively safe.”  
I nodded and hugged Micah tighter to me, closing my eyes. He rubbed my back softly as I drew comfort from him. I was getting sick and tired of the ardeur ruling my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visitor arrives.

Micah arranged for Merle to come over an hour early so I wasn’t climbing the walls by the time Nathaniel got there. I told Edward it was Pard business and he went ballistic. I had more important things to worry about apparently. So we were arguing, again, and I could feel the ardeur starting to rise.  
“Edward, you’re an excellent gun to have at my back but you know squat about running a Pard!”  
“Even you should know not to bring someone like him,” he pointed at Nathaniel, “into a situation like this. He’s cannon fodder waiting to happen.”  
“And he’ll be gone as soon as I sort out this problem. It’ll take half an hour, an hour tops.” I yelled. “And the sooner I get it over with the sooner Merle can take Nathaniel back to safety.”  
“Just a second.” Merle interrupted. “I’m not leaving again.”  
“Don’t you fucking start!” I whirled on him, waving a finger in his face. He obviously saw something he didn’t like because he stepped back, his hands raised in a surrender.  
“I don’t care if it’ll take half a minute, he’s out of here. You can conduct Pard business later.” I turned back to Edward, a fine shaking running through me as much from anger as the ardeur. I opened my mouth to speak but Micah beat me to it.  
“Edward. I know you really don’t like the idea that Anita is so involved with the monsters, as you both call us, but this is important. The sooner this is over with, the sooner we can get Nathaniel out of here and back to business. There’s nothing else we can do until your contacts come back so I suggest we let Anita complete her business with Nathaniel.”  
Edward looked down at Micah then over at me. Eventually he shook his head. “I always hated the voice of reason. Fine, get it over with but if you’re more than half an hour I’m coming in after you.”  
Nathaniel laughed slightly until Edward shot him a glare at which point he silenced and moved to stand slightly behind me. “Come on, Nathaniel.” I walked towards the bedroom, watching Edward the whole time and being careful not to touch anyone.  
Nathaniel and I went into the bathroom and fed the ardeur. I left him in the bedroom to recover.  
Someone had had more coffee brought up and I poured myself a cup aware of every eye on me.  
“Everything okay?” Edward asked eventually.  
“Fine.” I nodded. “Nathaniel will be ready to go in about a half hour.” I moved and sat beside Micah on the couch and he took my hand. Feeding the ardeur was getting easier on me, slowly, I didn’t feel as tired out as I had previous times. I continued to look at Edward as he was still staring at me. His cell phone rang breaking us out of our stare down and he moved over to the window to answer it.  
“Everything alright?” Micah asked quietly.  
“Yeah. But Nathaniel is going to need a good few hours rest. I really don’t want Edward to see Merle carry him out of here but I think it might be the only option if we want him gone soon.”  
“Merle.” Micah said, looking over at him. Merle stepped over to crouch beside Micah. “Take Nathaniel home now. Just get him out.” Merle looked about to argue but something about Micah changed his mind and he moved through to the bedroom. A few moments later Merle came out of the bedroom helping Nathaniel put one foot in front of the other.  
“Bye, Nathaniel.”  
“Bye, Anita.” He smiled lazily at me.  
As the door closed Bernardo cleared his throat bringing our attention to him. “What did you do to him?”  
“It’s a Pard thing.” Micah and I said together and I smiled.  
Edward hung up his phone and walked back to the rest of us. “I think I’ve found him.”  
“Van Cleef?”  
“Yeah. He’s being cautious though. I need to go find some more details about the location. Bernardo, you stay here with Anita. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
He moved to the door. “If I’m not back in two hours change hotels.”  
“Take care, Edward.” I said.  
“Hey, it’s me.” He smiled as he left.  
“Han Solo eat your heart out.” I muttered as the door closed.  
We sat around for an hour, watching the TV news and talking amongst ourselves. Finally my cell rang and I answered it. It was Edward. He would be back in about half an hour. As I hung up the phone in the room rang. Micah moved to answer it. As he spoke he frowned and glanced at me. Once he hung up he licked his lips before speaking. “That was the front desk. They’re asking that everyone stay in their rooms. Apparently there’s a wild animal loose in the building.”  
“What?”  
“It just strolled in through the front door. The lobby’s been evacuated and everyone’s being advised to stay locked in their rooms.”  
As if on cue a story came on the news about an escaped animal from St Louis Zoo. I watched wide-eyed as the reporter told how the animal had escaped and was now at large. I felt my mouth fall open as a picture of a black leopard appeared on the screen. “Keeja, a male, three year old black leopard, has been with the zoo for two years.”  
“No fucking way.” I said.  
“It’s got to be more than coincidence.” Micah said looking at me.   
“I’m going down there.” I headed towards the door but Bernardo caught my arm.  
“You can’t just go down there. That’s a wild animal you’re talking about.”  
“But I think it's looking for me.” I said and he let my arm go.  
Micah joined me waiting for the elevator. I checked the clip in my gun. I really hoped it didn’t come down to it but if it did, well I was ready. I reholstered the gun and stepped into the elevator as the door opened. Micah stood beside me, his fingertips playing lightly on the back of my hand.  
“You shouldn’t come out there.” I said eventually.  
“What?” He turned his head to look at me.  
“You saw the way the cat acted at the zoo when you came near me. I don’t want all that spitting black fur after you.”  
“I can look after myself.”  
“But I don’t think you should tear up a leopard with your bare hands in the lobby of the Sheraton Plaza.”  
“If it gets out of hand I’ll leave, but I’m not letting you face him alone.”  
I smiled softly and kissed his cheek. “Try and stay out of the way, okay?”  
“Of course.” He kissed me back.  
The doors opened onto the empty lobby. A quick glance around showed the leopard drinking out of the fountain in the centre.  
“Now what?” Micah asked quietly but the leopard heard him. Keeja turned to us and bared his teeth, water dripping from his jaw.  
“You go left, I’ll go right.”  
We moved away from one another and Keeja kept his eyes on me, watching me strafe right, but still unmoving. I stopped and he moved, stepping down from the fountain edge to face me. He sniffed the air slightly and turned his head quickly towards where Micah was stood almost completely opposite me. A low growl emitted from the big cats throat as he turned and started to pace towards Micah. He was staring hard at the cat and I knew it was challenging not only his position in the Pard but his right to be my mate.  
“No.” I said loudly and stepped forward. I hoped whatever linked me with the Pard would help the cat to understand me. Keeja stopped and turned slightly to me, head tilted to one side as though listening. “You will not harm him, he’s mine.” He actually looked…disappointed, but sat down nonetheless, still keeping Micah in his sight. Apparently I literally had an animal to call and it was sitting in front of me. I wondered how far it would take my orders.  
“Come to me.” Obediently he stood and walked towards me. “Stop.” He stopped meters from me, a low purr emitting from him. I glanced up at Micah. “I think we might have just found ourselves an ally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so sorry Nathaniel isn't in this one much! He will be in future fics, I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward meets Keeja and a plan is formed.

I didn’t dare stay at the hotel with a tame wild leopard, if that was the right phrase. Micah went back up to the room to get Bernardo and our bags while I acquainted myself with Keeja a little better. He liked to be tickled behind the ears and sat patiently by my feet as I waited for the boys. Bernardo and Micah both kept their distance but that was fine with me; I didn’t want either of them to accidentally get their throats ripped out. Keeja walked at my heel like a well trained dog and got into the drop down of my jeep when ordered. Micah drove with Bernardo in the front seat, me in the back with a hand in the trunk area for Keeja to sniff, lick, rub himself against. Anything to keep him calm. Bernardo called Edward and told him to meet us at a local cheap motel. It was one that allowed pets.   
I could feel Micah was desperate to touch me once we reached the motel and I afforded him an apologetic smile. I looked down at Keeja settled beside the chair and decided if I was supposed to be his Nimir Ra he’d better get use to the idea of there being a Nimir Raj. I moved to Micah and touched his arm gently. His green eyes stared into mine and I realised despite the species difference he was jealous. I ran my hand up his arm into his hair and pulled him to me in a kiss more passion than anything. He kissed me back warily at first but when Keeja remained laying on the floor he returned the ferocity I’d shown him; lips bruising mine with the force he used.  
“Get a room you two.” Bernardo said as he entered and Micah and I broke away.  
“A room? Okay then. You watch the leopard.” I said and moved towards the door, taking Micah’s hand. The look on Bernardo’s face was worth it. His eyes widened and flickered between us and Keeja who was watching the scene with interest. “Just kidding.” I said, patting his arm.   
Micah and I sat on the edge of the bed and Keeja moved to lay beside it. Bernardo turned on the TV then sat in the chair furthest from our new friend. Eventually there was a knock on the door. Bernardo and I pulled our guns and stood automatically. Micah remained seated but Keeja stood beside me growling low in his throat.  
“It’s Edward.” Micah said as Bernardo moved towards the door. “He’s alone.”  
Bernardo glanced at me for confirmation and I nodded. If Micah said that it was Edward and he was alone then it was true. I sat back down beside Micah and Keeja sat by my feet and I absently stroked his head as I held Micah’s hand.  
“Well I found all the…what the hell?” Edward stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the leopard beside me. “He one of yours?” He had his hand on one of his guns, the only one I’d seen but I knew there’d be more.  
“Not really.” I said as he stepped slowly into the room.  
“So whose is he? Yours?” He looked to Micah then back to Keeja.  
“Not mine.” Micah shook his head. “Anita and I are trying to merge our two Pard’s anyway.”  
“So who does he belong to?”  
“St Louis Zoo.” I said.  
“What? Are you telling me this is a real leopard?” Edward looked more surprised than I’d ever seen him.  
“Erm…yeah. I guess I am.”  
His jaw flapped a few times before he found something to say; “Why?”  
“Well he kind of took a liking to me when we saw him at the zoo yesterday and it would appear he’s escaped and tracked me down. I think he’ll really add the element of surprise when we pop in on Van Cleef.”  
“Hell yes.” Edward said. “Can we trust him not to kill us? I can’t believe I just asked that.” He shook his head.  
“Keeja.” I looked down and he turned to look at me, head rested on my knee. “This is Edward.” I stood and moved to Edward holding out a hand to him. “Give me your hand.” He did so but a little reluctantly. Keeja came closer and I offered him both mine and Edward’s hands. He sniffed at them. “Edward is mine. You don’t harm him. The same goes for Bernardo.” I led Edward and Keeja towards where Bernardo stood. Once Keeja had sniffed both their hands I said; “Now go lay down.” And he went and lay beside the bed where he had before.  
“That’s a nice trick.” Bernardo breathed quietly.  
“Real nice. How’d you manage it?” Edward asked, his voice full of suspicion.  
“Not really sure. We have a theory though.” I shrugged.  
“Like what?”  
“Like you know how master vamps have animals they can call?” He nodded. “Tada.” I held my arms out to either side of me “Master necromancer.”  
“How does that work?”  
“No idea.” I shook my head. “It’s the only thing we can come up with. I’m not a were, I’m not a vamp. The only thing we’re sure I am is a necromancer and I seem to be developing other talents too.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like I’m not telling.”  
“Anita…” He scowled at me.  
“No, Edward, I’m not telling. You think I’m in with the monsters too deep as it is. You find out too much you might decide I’m worth taking a contract on after all.”  
“I’ve only been offered a contract on you once.” He reminded me.  
“Yeah. Most of the people I piss off want to do me up close and personal.”  
“In more ways than one.” Micah added. I glanced at him and nodded. It hadn’t been all that long ago a pan-were had decided I’d make a good mate, then changed his mind and decided to kill me. And men think women are fickle.  
“So what’s the new plan?” Bernardo asked, breaking me out of my daydream.  
It was nice and simple. Edward had acquired floor plans to the house Van Cleef was renting. There were two stories and several guards, mostly around the perimeter. The idea was still the same; Edward and I would sneak in that night and confront Van Cleef.  
“Once every hour the guards check in.” Edward was saying. “Our best bet for a quick strike is after they’ve checked in, it’ll raise less suspicion. We’ll go in here.” He pointed at the map he’d acquired from somewhere. “If we take out all the guards on the perimeter it’ll take time but if we just take out the ones here…” he pointed along the back of the house. “We can go in through the back door. My sources show Van Cleef has set up a study on the second floor. We’ll move through the house quickly but quietly and head straight for his office.”  
“And then what?” I asked.  
“And then you introduce yourself.”  
“That’s it? Just introduce myself?”  
“Sure. He’ll be impressed we got that far and will probably ask you whatever it is he wants to ask.”  
“Can’t I just tell him to leave me the fuck alone?”  
“Won’t work.” Edward shook his head. “You’d only intrigue him more. You have to hear him out first.”  
“If he’s set him mind on recruiting Anita why would he change his mind?” Micah put in.  
“I’m not sure he will.” Edward shrugged. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”  
“Cross it how?” I asked, my eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
“If it comes to it we can kill him but I’d rather we didn’t. He might not leave us much choice though. Which reminds me,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewellery box, the kind you normally give a bracelet in, “I got you something.”  
“Thanks.” I said taking it. I opened it to find a silencer inside.  
“It’ll fit your Browning.”  
I smiled at him. “You always give the best gifts, Edward. Thanks.”  
“You ain’t seen nothing yet.” He raised an eyebrow.  
And I was quite sure I hadn’t.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita and Edward put their plan into action.

Full dark had come and gone. Edward and I were in the grounds of the house Van Cleef had rented and were watching the guards. We’d wanted a show of strength and to be covert and that meant two things; we were wearing all black, some of it leather, and carrying lots of guns. I had both my mini-uzi’s, fitted with silencers, my Browning with four extra clips, a knife on each wrist, one in a sheath down my spine and my Firestar in my Uncle Mike’s inner pants holster, but only as a back up. I didn’t have a silencer for it.  
Edward was carrying two silenced mini-uzi’s too. But he also had another two slung over his shoulders under his black duster coat. He also had a holster under each arm, one on each hip and one on each thigh. That was the weaponry I could see anyway. There had to be more I didn’t know about. I mean, this was Edward.  
Keeja was sat beside me watching me intently. He’d behaved himself so far and I thought that if someone confronted me with a leopard I’d just want them to get the hell away. I’d had no idea what leopards ate, other than meat, so when Bernardo went out for KFC I made him buy a bargain bucket just for Keeja and he’s seemed happy with it. I’d probably piss off no end of animal groups but hey, I wasn’t exactly in a position to go food shopping.  
Edward handed me the night-vision goggles he was looking through and I watched the guard nearest the back door put a finger to his ear then move his lips.  
“Checking in?” I asked quietly.  
“Finally.” Edward replied. He took back the goggles and looked through them again.  
He lowered them and pulled one of his silenced pistols.  
“I thought we said no killing.” I hissed.  
“Tranqs.” He grinned at me.  
I nodded once as he sighted down the gun. There was little more that a ‘phut’ as the dart left the gun and within seconds the man was down. One more look through his goggles and Edward moved forward, still in a low crouch. I followed with Keeja at my heel.  
Edward handed me the gun with the tranqs as we reached the door. He dropped to his knees and took out his locksmith kit and started on the lock. Keeja emitted an almost inaudible growl and stared towards the far end of the building. I was aiming at the man before he rounded the corner and hit him with a tranq the second he was in sight.  
“Easy, Keeja.” I said softly offering him a hand which he sniffed and licked slightly.  
“We’re in.” Edward murmured. He took the tranq gun off me and put it up.   
We both took up our Uzi's and I looked into his eyes. He wasn’t at his killing place, he was happy. This was what he lived for, the hunt. He smiled at me slightly.  
“Aim for shoulders and elbows. That’ll disable them and shouldn’t kill them.”  
I nodded once. He opened the door from one side and when no bullets rained down on us he stepped inside.  
The kitchen we moved into was devoid of anyone so we stepped up to the door in the opposite wall. It was open and Edward glanced through the open doorframe and ducked back, indicating there were two guards further down the corridor. He stood flat against the frame and I crouched by his feet. He tapped me with his foot and on the third tap we both leant into the corridor and fired. There was a spray of blood from them both as Edward and I fired short bursts to the shoulder of each man.  
I stood again and Edward nodded. Another doorway stood almost opposite the one we were in and Edward moved to it as I swept the corridor, prepared for anything. Keeja stood beside me, patiently waiting for an order. Edward returned seconds later. It was clear. The next room was also empty, the subsequent however was well lit and several men sat around playing cards. I caught Edward's eye and nodded towards Keeja. He nodded once, slowly and I crouched beside the big cat.  
“Keeja.” I whispered. “Go.” He didn’t need telling twice and he ran into the room, leaping over the back of the sofa and onto the coffee table, sending cards everywhere. The men all jumped back but didn’t yell. They’d been trained by Van Cleef and I guess his men didn’t scream. One of them said; “What the hell…” then Edward and I opened fire on them. The four men fell quickly but one remained conscious and started to yell but Keeja silenced him, permanently.  
Edward and I looked at each other and I shrugged an apology. He merely smiled and shook his head.  
We reached the foot of the stairs without further incident and Keeja joined us there. I tried not to notice his teeth glistening with blood. Edward led the way up the stairs hugging the wall. I moved up the other side, against the banister. Keeja followed but up the middle of the stairs, eyes glowing in the half-light.  
The hallway on the second floor continued around a corner from the stairs and Edward leant round it while crouched low. He moved back to cover and leant in close to me where I was crouched beside him.  
“There are four by the study door.” He whispered, his breath rustling my hair. “These ones we can kill. They’ll be Van Cleef’s elite.”   
“What about the other rooms? Won’t we alert everyone else we’re here?” I asked moving my lips so close to his ear that they brushed it.  
“Send your kitty into the other rooms. There’s only two.”  
I nodded and beckoned Keeja to me. I whispered gently to him that he could have anyone in the rooms but the four round the corner were mine. He glanced at me then padded quietly into the corridor and through one of the open doors. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded. We stood as one and I moved up beside him. We both held an Uzi in each hand although I knew I’d probably only use my right. I looked at Edward who mouthed “on three.” To me. He nodded once; I made sure the guns were comfortable. Twice; I raised both guns in front of me. Three times; we stepped around the corner as one and peppered the hall with bullets. The men fell almost instantly and we moved forward scanning the corridor. Edward let his Uzi’s go and they swung to his sides on the straps and drew a handgun. I followed suit and drew my Browning.  
Edward reached the study door first and kicked it. It swung inward hard hitting someone who was positioned behind it. They grunted as it hit them and Edward stepped into the brightly lit room first, gun pointed inwards. I entered next and closed the door behind me, training my gun on the man lying on the floor behind the door.  
“Up.” I said. “Hands where I can see them.” He did as I asked and I waved him across the room with my gun. With hands on his head he moved toward the desk that I now took in properly.  
“Hello again, Edward.” The man at the desk said. “And welcome to you, Ms Blake.”   
“Van Cleef.” Edward said, gun unmoving.  
Van Cleef was smaller than I’d thought. Not height wise but I’d always had the impression he was an impressive man. He wasn’t, at first sight. He was wiry but not what you’d call muscled. He was completely bald with dark eyebrows and dull grey eyes. He was smiling and I didn’t like it.  
“Can I get either of you a drink? Or perhaps you’d like to take a seat?”  
“Thanks, we’ll stand.” I said.  
“As you like.” He shrugged. “Now how can I help you?”  
“I got the impression you wanted to see me, so here I am.”  
He nodded once. “Yes, the unfortunate incident at the zoo. I must apologise for the conduct of my men. They really don’t know how to treat a lady.”  
“And now I’m here. What do you want?”  
“I think Edward will have already told you what I want.” He smiled coldly, apparently unfazed by us being so heavily armed and having him at our mercy.  
“I’m not looking for another employer.”  
“Pity. I could make it worth your while, of course.”  
“No, thanks.” I shook my head.  
“You haven’t even heard my offer.”  
“Don’t need to. The answer’s no.”  
“Ms Blake, I’m offering you a wonderful opportunity. It would be sensible at least to hear what I had to say before making a decision.”  
“I’m not really a very sensible girl. Which part of the word no don’t you understand?”  
“Ms Blake…”  
“No.” I stepped toward him. “I’m warning you, Van Cleef, leave me alone. If you don’t you may find yourself on the wrong side of me, and you wouldn’t like that.”  
He laughed then. “Please, Ms Blake, as impressive as your reputation is and that you have found your own way here I do not think you are in the position to place threats for the long term.”  
A soft scratching came from the door and I backed towards it. “I’m not without my own resources.” I said as I opened it. Keeja strolled in, more blood dripping from his jaw. “Up, Keeja.” I said and he jumped onto the desk in front of Van Cleef who leant back in his seat as far as he could. I smiled softly and moved up beside the leopard.  
“You see, to upset me, is to upset the lycanthrope community of St Louis. Mess with me and mess with them.” I stroked Keeja’s head as blood dripped from his teeth onto the blotter on the desk. “And if anything happens to me, they’ll know just who to look for…take his scent, Keeja.” Keeja leant forward on cue and sniffed at Van Cleef, dripping more blood and saliva in his lap. “Now we’re going to leave.” I said walking back to Edward. “And we’d better not get any trouble.” Van Cleef shook his head. “Well, nice to have met you. Come, Keeja.” Keeja snarled one final time at Van Cleef then jumped down from the table. He walked obediently beside me as we left the room backwards and then out the door. We weren’t confronted as we left, in fact we saw no one at all which was both unnerving and relieving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue-y type summing up chapter.

Micah and I took Keeja back to the zoo the next day. I simply walked up to the ticket booth and said; “I believe you’ve lost a leopard?”   
The keepers had come out with tranquillisers but I’d waved them off and walked Keeja calmly back to his cage. I told him he had to stay there where it was safe but I’d come for him if I needed him. I wasn’t sure he understood but he went back to his cage without so much as a meow out of line. Although he did lick my cheek and scowl one last time at Micah. We detoured around Penguin and Puffin Coast and one of the keepers pointed out Sigmund to us. He was short and fat and cuter than hell.   
We’d actually got as far as the car when I changed my mind and walked back towards the office. One quick enquiry and the writing of a check later and I was the proud adoptive parent of a wanderlust leopard.  
Micah and I agreed not to tell the Pard that the house was safe just yet and we managed one more romantic evening; once I’d been and seen Jean Claude to feed the ardeur.  
Dolph called the next morning with a body for me to look at and Bert called shortly afterwards to see if I could come in early to meet a particularly prestigious client. I didn’t hear from Van Cleef again, so far, and Edward and Bernardo went back to whatever they’d been doing when I called them. The Pard and the vamps were amused that a real leopard had taken a fancy to me but like I told them, weirder things have happened, right?


End file.
